The Most Important Lesson of Friendship
by Rylee the Pegasis
Summary: After saving Scootaloo's Cutie Markless rump once again, Rainbow Dash offers her to go to the camp she got her Cutie Mark at. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom become nervous that Scootaloo will join Diamond Tiara after she gets her Cutie Mark. But, with a new bully getting in her way, will Scootaloo get her Cutie Mark in flying? If she does, will she abandon the Cutie Mark Crusaders?


Scootaloo coughed as Rainbow Dash dragged her out of the water. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom watched guiltily as their friend gasped for breath.

"What were you two thinking!?" Rainbow Dash snapped.

"W-we're sorry... we thought she just needed a little push. She wouldn't get in." Sweetie Belle apologized.

"She could've died! I expected better out of you two! I'm telling your older sisters as soon as I attend to Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash scolded.

Sweetie Belle's lip started to quiver, and she bursted into tears. Apple Bloom's eyes filled up with water, as if she were going to cry as well. The two ran off, sobbing harshly. Scootaloo coughed up some water, and then sat up.

"Dash?" she called weakly.

"I'm here, kid." Rainbow Dash replied. "Now why is it that I always have to save you?"

"I-I..." Scootaloo began, and then started sobbing. "I just want a Cutie Mark!"

Rainbow Dash sighed, and then an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, kid, cheer up! So, you can't swim! But, you are a Pegasi, aren't you?" she encouraged.

"Yeah..." Scootaloo responded, flapping her tiny wings and drying her tears.

"Then you should go to Camp Cloudsdale! That's where I got MY Cutie Mark!" Rainbow Dash showed off the impressive cloud with a lightning rainbow that was forever pasted on her rump. "You could get your Cutie Mark for flying!"

"B-but... I can't fly very good, or else I wouldn't always be falling off stuff." Scootaloo sighed.

"I know the camp consoler personally! She can help train your wings to fly high, just like me!" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Alright! Lets do this!" Scootaloo replied happily.

* * *

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom mourned their friend leaving for camp.

"I wish I could go with you..." Apple Bloom said softly.

"I'm sorry! Only Pegasi can walk on clouds!" Scootaloo replied excitedly while waiting for Rainbow Dash, not caring that her friends were upset to see her leave.

"Look, Scootaloo..." Sweetie Belle began.

But, the young Pegasi was pacing too much to pay any attention to her.

"SCOOTALOO!" Sweetie Belle yelled, startling her. "We're sorry for the other day. We thought that we would get Cutie Marks for swimming and... we thought you need someone to push you to try."

_Flashback!_

_"What ingenious idea to get our Cutie Marks will we try today?" Scootaloo sighed, bored out of her mind._

_Suddenly, Sweetie Belle bursted through the door of the clubhouse, panting._

_"S-sorry guys... Rarity... bathing suits... needed... help..." she gasped for breath._

_"That gives me an idea! Why don't we go swimming? If we do good, we can get a Cutie Mark for aquatics!" Apple Bloom suggested._

_Scootaloo's face turned pale with fear, she started to shake._

_"That's a great idea!" Sweetie Belle agreed. "What do you think, Scootaloo?"_

_Scootaloo couldn't say no to her friends. If she disagreed, her friends might think that she was putting down their idea._

_"Y-yeah! S-sure... oh..." Scootaloo stammered._

In the present...

Rainbow Dash swiftly landed on her feet.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" she asked.

"You bet!" Scootaloo replied excitedly, jumping onto Rainbow Dash's back. "Bye Apple Bloom! Bye Sweetie Belle!"

Rainbow Dash started slowly, allowing the fillies to say their good-byes. Suddenly, she took off at the speed of sound.

"Hang on! We're about to do go really fast!" Rainbow Dash warned.

Scootaloo hung on to her back tightly as they went at Rainbow Dash's fastest speed. The speed was almost too much for the young Pegasi to take. Just as she was about to slip off Rainbow Dash's back and plummet to her doom, the older Pegasi said two words that she was relieved to hear,

"We're here!"

Scootaloo gasped at the wonder of Cloudsdale. The sky was clear blue, the Pegasi soared freely through the air, and colorful rainbows filled the sky. Scootaloo's face lit up with joy as she took in the sight.

"Pile off!" Rainbow Dash said.

Scootaloo looked down at the support from the sky to the ground, it was just a cloud. She gulped, afraid she would fall to her death.

"R-rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah?"

"Won't I fall through the clouds?"

Rainbow Dash just laughed, and then pointed to her hooves.

"Pegasi can walk on clouds!"

The clouds looked fluffy and inviting, but could be lethal. Scootaloo looked at her wings, and then back at the clouds below her.

_I'm a Pegasi... I can do this!, _she told herself.

Scootaloo carefully stepped off Rainbow Dash's back. The young Pegasi flinched as her hoof was just inches above the support. Rainbow Dash patiently waited on Scootaloo, never tiring. Suddenly, the lack of balance caused Scootaloo to fall off Rainbow Dash's back, making her scream,

"Rainbow Dash! Help!"

She knew that she was falling, plummeting to her death. A voice stopped her fear,

"Um... Scootaloo? You're stable."

Scootaloo found that the cloud was supporting her. Rainbow Dash looked at her in a concerned way, but, quickly smiled as the Pegasi got on her feet. A fit of laughter could be heard. A pony with an aqua coat and a pink mane came walking towards them, the laughter belonged to her. Her Cutie Mark was a coach whistle and her eyes were baby blue.

"Well, if it isn't Rainbow Dash! The legendary pony who did a Sonic Rainboom as a mere filly!" the pony exclaimed.

"My old camp consoler! How ya been?" Rainbow Dash asked, joining the pony.

"Same as always: training young Pegasi to be excellent fliers!" the camp consoler replied. "You made the Wonderbolts yet?"

"N-no..." Rainbow Dash sighed, her ears drooped.

"Don't worry, now! They just haven't seen your true potential yet! Work on your stunts and they'll surely put you on their team!" the camp consoler encouraged.

"Thanks, you've always been there for me!" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"So, what brings you to this old camp?" the camp consoler asked.

"My friend, Scootaloo, is trying to earn her Cutie Mark. I'm kinda her role model so, I wanted to bring her to the place that I got mine. Hopefully, she'll get her's in flying as well!" Rainbow Dash explained.

"Is she a strong flier?" the camp consoler inquired.

"She can only get a foot off the ground and for only a few seconds. I was hoping you could help build more stamina." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, of course I can! I trained you, Rainbow Dash. I'm sure I can train your friend as well!" the camp consoler chuckled. "Scootaloo!"

Scootaloo ran over to meet the camp consoler.

"Show her what you got, kid!" Rainbow Dash encouraged.

Scootaloo flapped her tiny wings as hard as she could, making them barely visible. She sweated as she made her descent up, and stopped at a foot. For about three more seconds, she held it. Finally, she fell with a thud.

"It won't be easy, but I can train her!" the camp consoler nodded.

"Alright, kid, you're gonna do great! I'll be back in a week for the first race!" Rainbow Dash smiled.

* * *

"Ok, Scootaloo, you can do this! Just go from me to that rainbow." the camp consoler directed.

_It's just five feet, I can do this! Rainbow Dash goes at super sonic speeds everyday, if she can do it, I can do it!, _Scootaloo encouraged herself.

She flapped her wings really fast, causing her to sweat again. She tried to push herself forward, but ended up falling back down.

"Scootaloo," the camp consoler began. "You're flapping too fast. Flap slowly and carefully. If you flap too fast, you'll tire yourself out. You need as much stamina as you can get."

With a nod, Scootaloo started to flap her wings slowly. Her hooves carefully came off the ground.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" she gasped.

"Good! Now steer forward!" the camp consoler encouraged.

Scootaloo slowly pushed forward, almost falling, but then catching herself. She smiled as she touched the rainbow, and then flew back to the consoler. She fell with exhaustion as she reached her destination.

"You did it, my little pony!" the camp consoler bounced with happiness. "Now let's do it from a farther distance."

Meanwhile...

Sweetie Belle sadly looked at pictures of her and the other members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

_What if Scootaloo gets her Cutie Mark before us? What if flying really IS her destiny? Apple Bloom and I won't be able to join her. And when she isn't a blank flank anymore, will she ignore us?, _she asked herself.

"I think you've had enough time-out for one day." Rarity said.

"Can I go play with Apple Bloom?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Applejack said that Apple Bloom is grounded. Why would you push your friend into the water, anyway?" Rarity sighed.

"We thought she needed a little support. She needed to get into the water somehow." Sweetie Belle explained.

Rarity shook her head and sighed again. Sweetie Belle ran outside to take in the fresh air. She looked up into the sky, wondering what her friend was doing right now and whether she had her Cutie Mark or not.

Scootaloo checked her flank as the consoler tied a rope right above her wings, nothing.

"Ow!" she cried as the camp consoler tied it too tight. "What's the purpose of this exercise, anyway?"

"Sorry," the consoler began, loosening the rope a bit. "This exercise is to simulate riding the wind. In order not to get tired, you need to let the wind carry you."

Scootaloo nodded and felt a breeze coming on. She spread her wings, catching the wind. Her tiny body flew backwards, but was held back by the rope that was tied to a nail that was driven into the cloud.

"Only catch the amount of wind you need! If you catch too much, you'll be swept away!" the camp consoler spoke over the roaring wind.

Scootaloo angled her wings where the wind was underneath her wings, rather than blowing straight into them.

"Good!" the consoler yelled.

Back with Sweetie Belle...

The sun set over the horizon. Sweetie Belle hastily ran to Twilight's library.

"Twilight! Twilight!" she yelled when she flung the door open.

The violet unicorn was shocked to see the filly in her home, but happily greeted her.

"Hello, Sweetie Belle! Have you come here to borrow a book on Cutie Marks?"

"No, ma'am! I actually need to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?"

"I need to get to Cloudsdale this Saturday!"

Twilight thought for a second, and then dared to ask why,

"Why?"

"Because Scootaloo is going to race against a bunch of other Pegasi!"

"I do have a spell to help you walk on clouds. But, you can use it as long as you have adult supervision."

"Yes! Rainbow Dash invited me and told Rarity she'd watch me."

Back with Scootaloo...

Scootaloo's wings throbbed as she lay down in bed that night. She was sleeping at the campgrounds, and boy, were her wings sore. Suddenly, she heard a voice,

"Psst! Psst! New kid!"

"Huh?"

"What's your name?"

"Scootaloo, yours?"

"People call me Alpha Flier, or Alpha."

"So, you're the best of the best?"

"You better believe it! I saw you out in training today."

"Really? Do you think I did good?"

"Good!? You earned yourself a title!"

"On my first day! What is it?"

"Wait for it... wait for it..."

Scootaloo couldn't wait to hear her title. And from the best flier in the whole camp!

"Scootaloser!"

The room filled with laughs from Pegasi ponies. Warm tears rolled down Scootaloo's cheeks, she couldn't help it that she wasn't a good flier and had to be trained. In that moment, she decided that she'd beat him. Somehow, someday, she'd beat Alpha at a race to prove herself.

* * *

"Let's try flying distances again." the camp consoler directed in the morning.

"Who's Alpha Flier?" Scootaloo asked before doing what the older Pegasi said.

"So, you already got to know Alpha?" the camp consoler sighed.

"Yeah..." Scootaloo muttered.

"Well, Alpha's a pretty good flier. He picks on newer ones to make himself feel better. Don't pay him any mind, he doesn't mean what he says." the camp consoler explained.

After flying around for an hour, the camp consoler led her to a track that stretched around all of Cloudsdale.

"This is the race track. Let's see how you do on it. Ready, set, GO!" the camp consoler blew her whistle.

Scootaloo slowly got her wings going and gently flew around the track. When she'd made a complete circle around the town, the consoler shook her head.

"I'm impressed that you've learned to use your stamina. But, by the time you start, the race will be halfway over. We have to get you going faster. I'll go set up the rope." the consoler judged, and went to go ready the training equipment.

"Well, if it isn't Scootaloser!" a snide voice laughed.

A tan pony with a brown mane, pilot gear, pilot gear for a Cutie Mark, and a pilot scarf which blew bravely in the wind. He held his up proudly and was surrounded by a posse of Pegasi.

"What are you doing on the track?" Alpha asked, voice very cocky.

"Practicing..." Scootaloo replied, feeling dwarfed as if she were a mouse facing a lion.

""Practicing."" Alpha mocked. "I don't suppose that you're entering the race, then?"

"Y-yes..." Scootaloo managed to choke out.

The group of Pegasi chortled at the sound of that.

"Hey, look! She has a blank flank!" a pony from the group shouted.

Scootaloo blushed and tried to cover the blank spot on her rump with her tail, which made the group of bullies laugh even harder.

"Listen, Scootaloser, if you thought you could just come here and try to win the race and waltz right out of Cloudsdale with a Cutie Mark, you were so wrong! You gotta actually be GOOD at flying to earn a Cutie Mark for it. Why don't you just back off and go back to Ponyville?" Alpha taunted.

Scootaloo's face turned red with anger and she bursted into shouts,

"I WILL beat you! No matter what it takes!"

"Oooooh!" the crowd mocked in unison.

Scootaloo hid her tears and ran to the camp consoler.

"Just in time, I just got finished setting up." she said excitedly.

Scootaloo cried softly, her face turned back to her normal shade.

"What's wrong?" the camp consoler asked.

"N-nothing..." Scootaloo stuttered.

The camp consoler tied the rope around her body.

"What should I do?" Scootaloo asked determinedly, recovering from her breakdown.

"When you start off, you swoop down. So, you need to learn how to use that to gain speed. You can't start by flapping your wings, that'll take too long." the camp consoler directed.

"Hmph!" Scootaloo nodded.

She jumped off, and immediately failed to catch the wind. The camp consoler pulled the filly back up.

"No! No! Angle your wings slightly downwards, that'll help you gain speed and swoop back up." she explained.

Scootaloo prepared once again to dive. Over the next few days, Scootaloo worked her hardest; flying around the track and learning how to dive. Alpha's group was impressed, but, Alpha himself wasn't too happy.

_That Scootalooser is stealing my thunder! What is a colt like me to do?,_ he thought, coming up with a devious plot.

* * *

"Scootaloo!" three voices called at the same time.

It was Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Rainbow Dash.

"I thought you guys wouldn't be able to make it!" Scootaloo cried.

"Well, we're here now! Best of luck! We'll be waiting at the finish line!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, and then ran off to their seats with Sweetie Belle.

"Kid, you've come far. Even if you don't win, you still will come out with a Cutie Mark." Rainbow Dash told Scootaloo.

"Speaking of which..." Scootaloo frowned at her blank flank.

Rainbow Dash chuckled, and zoomed to her reserved seat.

"Hey! There's Scootaloo!" a voice shouted.

It was a member of Alpha's posse. A bunch of indistinct chatter could be heard between them. Things like "best of luck," "break a leg," or "you can do it" could be heard. Alpha walked up to Scootaloo, slightly intimidating her.

"Hey, Scootaloser! I would just like to say may the best Pegasi win." he exclaimed.

"Y'know," Scootaloo began, turning to the bully. "Saying an insult, and then following it by a compliment still counts as mean."

The philly didn't notice the secret weapon that Alpha was hiding under his headgear.

"Mares and gentlecolts! I welcome you to the Camp Cloudsdale race. Every week, we train these impressive young Pegasi for the bi-monthly race! Stomp hooves for these fine young ponies!" the announcer announced.

All the competitors walked out. Alpha tried to take attention away from Scootaloo, but, barely succeeded because she could slip away.

"Everypony into your starting positions. Ready... set... GO!" the announcer counted down, and the camp consoler blew the whistle.

Everypony swooped down, some missed the opportunity to speed up, but Alpha and Scootaloo didn't. The rivals swooped back up, neck in neck. The nudged each other, trying to slow the other down. Scootaloo could easily dodge Alpha's attempts, but, her's were so weak that they barely did any damage. Suddenly, Alpha slowed down a bit, riding Scootaloo's tail.

"Look's like Alpha Rider is just behind... who's that?" the announcer puzzled.

Rainbow Dash cheered from the stands and shouted,

"Her name's Scootaloo! Go, kid, go!"

It was like a dream come true for Scootaloo; she was going to get her Cutie Mark, going to win the race, defeat a bully, and gain respect of her hero. But, that's when the nightmare started. One of the weaker fliers fell from the sky and the rescue went after him. The finish line was approaching and Scootaloo was in the lead! While nopony was looking, Alpha took a shot he hid under his headgear and stuck into Scootaloo's wing.

"Ow!" she cried.

Alpha pulled away before she could see, and dropped it into the ocean.

_Good-bye, Scootaloser, _he thought.

Suddenly, Scootaloo's wing went numb, and she fell off the track.

"Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash cried.

"Doesn't she have one wing she can use?" Sweetie Belle asked frantically.

"It won't be enough to get her back up! She'll only be able to keep herself up for a few seconds! And the ocean's right below the track!" Rainbow Dash explained.

She flew high up into the air as fast as she could.

"What are you doing!? She's falling!" Apple Bloom cried.

"It's the only way to catch her at this rate!" Rainbow Dash replied.

She swooped down as fast as she could, gaining speed every second. Just as she was about to go through the track, tears started rolling down her face. Suddenly, she bursted into color as she passed the track.

"And wow! It's a Sonic Rainboom!" the announcer gasped.

The crowd was amazed at the light show. Rainbow Dash continued to chase after Scootaloo's falling body.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo cried.

Rainbow Dash smirked, still leaving a trail of colors behind her. She grabbed Scootaloo, but fell into the ocean because of her speed.

Meanwhile...

"Where's Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo!?" Sweetie Belle demanded.

"I can't see em'!" Apple Bloom replied.

"Oh, I hope they're ok..." Sweetie Belle muttered.

Back with Scootaloo...

Scootaloo tried to propel through the water with her wings, but failed miserably. She tried to call Rainbow Dash, but, the salt water splashed into her throat and she lost oxygen. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash kicked herself to the surface of the water and gasped for air.

"Scootaloo! Scootaloo!" the drenched Pegasi called.

She dunked her head back underwater and looked. The salt water stung too bad for anything to be visible. Rainbow Dash surveyed the water above the surface, trying to find Scootaloo's orange coat. Finally, she spotted her. Rainbow Dash was the last thing Scootaloo saw before she blacked out.

* * *

Scootaloo awoke in a bedroom. It wasn't her own, it was somebody else's.

"R-Rainbow Dash?" she managed to choke out.

Rainbow Dash was there as soon as she'd called her name.

"Oh, you're awake. That was a nasty fall you took." Rainbow Dash said.

Scootaloo noticed that the older Pegasi's wings were in a slang.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Oh, these! I'm perfectly fine!" Rainbow Dash replied, and tried to move her wings, resulting in her whimpering in pain. "It's just the impact of the water injured my wings."

Scootaloo looked down, feeling guilty.

"But, I'm fine!" Rainbow Dash said quickly.

Scootaloo got out of bed, and discovered that she wasn't hurt at all... and still was Cutie Markless.

"Fluttershy's waiting to take you home outside. Bye, Scootaloo." Rainbow Dash bided her farewell.

Scootaloo shamefully found her way out of her hero's home.

_What have I done? I fell out of the sky and hurt Rainbow Dash... why am I such a failure? I failed at getting a Cutie Mark and flying. FLYING! I'm a Pegasi, I should be born the the ability to fly, _she thought.

"I heard about what happened, I'm so sorry." Fluttershy said as Scootaloo climbed onto her back.

"It's not your fault... it's mine." Scootaloo muttered.

"Oh, don't tell yourself that. It's not your fault that your wing started hurting." Fluttershy replied, starting her descent downwards.

Scootaloo just drooped her head, knowing that she'd made Rainbow Dash get injured. The older Pegasi had done so much for her, and she returns the favor by doing this?

"We're here... I'm so sorry." Fluttershy looked at Scootaloo with those big, shy eyes.

Scootaloo hopped off her back and went to the place where Rainbow Dash had picked her up on her first day. The sun was setting and ponies were starting to turn in for the night. Suddenly, Scootaloo saw her scooter, which was still in the place she'd left it. She hopped on and started to head home. She felt as if she were at peace on the transportation device, so, she rode some more. Pretty soon, she was zooming around Ponyville, getting everypony to notice.

"Woo-hoo!" she shouted.

The town was in shock at how good the young Pegasi was on the scooter. Scootaloo rode until she was unable to keep her eyes open.

* * *

Scootaloo ran outside in the morning to take in the fresh air. She remembered the previous day's events and how she'd given up on getting a Cutie Mark. But, she was totally fine because of her wonderful ride. She rode her scooter to the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse to tell the fillies that she was resigning.

"Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo called.

"Scootaloo's back!" Apple Bloom's voice cried happily.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you two..." Scootaloo replied sadly.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle came running down the ramp of their clubhouse, and then gasped, putting shocked looks on their faces.

"I know... I know... you're surprised to see me alive. And, I also know that I was being a jerk before I left. I'm sorry, I was just so caught up in getting a Cutie Mark that ignored the only thing that really means anything: friendship. I can't say it enough: I'm so sorry..." Scootaloo explained.

"B-b-but...!" Apple Bloom stammered.

"Yes, I know your sorry for pushing me into the lake. But, I was the real jerk the whole time. After the fall I took, made a very hard decision. I've decided to quit the Cutie Mark Crusaders because all the ideas I have never contribute to the club. We never come close to having any good ideas when I'm in charge. I just can't be put in anymore life-threatening situations, Rainbow Dash always has to save my rump." Scootaloo told her friends.

"Sc-Scootaloo..." Sweetie Belle stuttered.

"I know it's hard, but, I think you two will be better off without me." Scootaloo comforted.

"SCOOTALOO!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle yelled at the same time.

"What?" Scootaloo asked.

"LOOK AT YOUR FLANK!" Sweetie Belle screamed.

Scootaloo looked at her rump. There, right in front of her face, was a Cutie Mark. It was her scooter!

"OH MY CELESTIA! OH MY CELESTIA!" Scootaloo shouted giddily, bucking happily as she did so.

"What are these blank flanks making so much noise about?" Diamond Tiara teased, walking out of nowhere with her accomplice, Silver Spoon.

"Probably so desperate that they DREW a Cutie Mark on and are pretending." Silver Spoon chuckled.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle gulped, thinking that Scootaloo was going to join them because she now had her Cutie Mark.

"For your information, this Cutie Mark is legit!" Scootaloo snapped, forcing her rump into their faces.

Diamond Tiara tried to rub it off, but, it didn't work. It was a true Cutie Mark.

"O-oh..." she muttered, embarrassed by her stupidity. "Well, now that you're not a Cutie Mark crybaby anymore, you want to join us?"

Scootaloo's face turned shamefully to the ground.

_It's true... I'm not a Cutie Mark Crusader now that I have my Cutie Mark,_ she thought.

Suddenly, she put a smirk on her face, her head held high and her ears held back confidently.

You're right, Diamond," she began, walking towards the two bullies, making them back up uncomfortably. "But, if I come with you two, I'll be forced to bully the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Y-yeah? So?" Diamond Tiara stammered.

"These so-called "Cutie Mark crybabies" are my best friends. And I'd rather not have a Cutie Mark than bully them with the likes of you!" Scootaloo growled.

Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara slipped into a mud puddle because they were frightened by the Pegasi.

"You may have a Cutie Mark... but, you'll always be a Cutie Mark crybaby!" Diamond Tiara growled, attempting to wipe the mud from her mane.

She and Silver Spoon walked away.

"Wow, kid! You really stood up for yourself!" a voice exclaimed.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo gasped.

The young Pegasi ran up to hug the older one.

"I'm so proud of you!" Rainbow Dash said.

Scootaloo's eyes became wide and sparkled. Her hero was proud of her! She really was! Scootaloo went crazy with giddy. She twirled and danced all around.

"B-but... Scootaloo..." Apple Bloom called sadly. "This means you can't be a Cutie Mark Crusader anymore."

Scootaloo walked up to the two Cutie Markless fillies.

"I'm not a Cutie Mark Crusader anymore... but, I'm still your friend."

* * *

"Dear Princess Celestia, I learned probably the most important lesson of friendship today: you stand by your friends no matter what. The story of a young fillies who wanted her Cutie Mark touched me, for she said that she would give up her Cutie Mark for her friends. As I would give up everything that I had up for mine. One day, her other friends will join her. But for now, she remains by their side in their quest for a Cutie Mark. Your most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."


End file.
